A Kidnapped Family...
A Kidnapped Family... was an e-wrestling promo written by Joe Michaels in June 2010 for a Last Man Standing match against his brother Richard Michaels. The promo was for the LPW Insane Asylum telecast. Promo The Unbroken Legacy Chapter 1 “A Kidnapped family…” A Scene opens inside of what appears to be the prison in Louisiana, inside of it the guards are preparing to walk John Clark down to his final bed, everyone seemed so somber because all of the guards began realizing that the man about to be executed really was innocent. As they took the young man in to room he could see several people one of which was Joe Michaels who was seemingly down in the dumps because of this was there to watch, along with Chris and Joe’s now former manager Charles “Topp Dogg” Hardeman, and Dylon Michaels. The men carried the young John Clark to the room and began by strapping him to the bed. Everyone except for Damien Knight had that somber look upon their face, he had the look of actual success in his eyes and smile. “Mr. Clark, do you have any final words?” The guard asked John as he put the microphone to the condemned man’s mouth. “I do, no matter what I have done, and no matter who I hurt, I’m hoping that everyone here will at least find it in their heart to forgive me.” John cried as he began getting catheters and needles shoved into his arms. “I just wish to thank every…” “Mr. Michaels, please have a seat!” One of the guards said as he looked at Joe through the glass. Of course Joe wouldn’t sit, he reached in his jacket and pulled out what appeared to be a piece of paper. On this paper was a note from the governor stating that Clark was to be freed due to lack of actual evidence. “Sorry, but this HAD to be done.” Joe said in a somewhat angered yet confident manner. “Jindal knew this guy is innocent from the start, he quickly signed this paper absolving him of all charges.” The guards began removing the needles and catheters from the arms of the former condemned mans arms and they let him go. John then ran out of the room and into Joseph’s arms, which Joseph accepted. Tears were running down Clark’s eyes, but when he seen Knight, John’s eyes became red with anger. “Knight, why did you try to have me killed?” John screamed in anger as he tried to charge Damien Knight, only to be stopped by Joe, Charles and Christopher. “You deserve to die for your mistake Knight!” “Mr. Clark, you may have survived this little ordeal, but your friends will not be so lucky.” Damien Knight muttered under his own breath as he stepped back quickly. “You see Michaels, you may not survive the week Where as your little students will not survive the night” “Why you little fuck!” Joseph started in anger “I oughta kill you for that little remark!” Joseph let John go and proceeded towards the man who threatened his life. Joseph knew he would wind up hurting Knight for that remark he made towards Charles, Chris, Dylon, his son and himself. Once Joseph ran to Knight he began staring at the man face to face, Joe had a tear in his eye but it wasn’t in sadness, more like one of anger and dischord. Several guards tried to back Joseph off from Knight’s face but he just shoved them back and started towards Knight again, only to have knight clock him in the back of the skull with a ball peen hammer. The hit not only knocked Joseph out, but it also made the man lose a severe amount of blood. **Two days Later** A scene opens inside of a hospital, where the man who actually saved the day lies still knocked out from the hammer attack a few days prior. However that night Joseph finally began stirring, as if he was waking up. But for some reason it was more of a dream than anything. “Am I in heaven again?” Joseph wondered as he began walking around the white place looking for someone he could actually talk to. “Hello!” Joseph continued walk around the blinding white light curious to what his surroundings were at the time, although he was at this place before. Joseph just couldn’t remember where ‘it’ was or is at the moment, nor did he want to know. All Joseph wanted to know is who was there to help him out, and so far he wasn’t getting an answer to that question. “Hello!” Joseph started again “Is anyone out there? Will anyone answer me?” “Ahh Mr. Michaels.” A familiar sounding man said as he came from almost no where. “I’m so glad you can make it, please have a seat.” “St. Peter?” Joseph said curiously as he took a seat on something that came from almost nowhere. “Why am I here again?” “You are here because you couldn’t find it in your heart to forgive your brother.” St. Peter said as he grabbed Joseph’s book from the wall and began reading from it as he done before. “Here it says you blasted your brother with a fireball Mr. Michaels.” “Yeah I did.” Joseph replied to St. Peters words exactly. “I felt it was the right way to get his attention.” “Was it for your attention?” St. Peter started as he sat at his desk which also appeared from nowhere. “Because the Joseph Alexander Michaels I know will not attack with ill intent, and that was ill intent was it not?” “Yeah, it kinda was with ill intent.” Joseph answered as he sunk his head into his hands in disappointment “You can repair this.” St. Peter chided as he handed Joseph the book. “Use this book, it will help you fix what you ruined. You know perhaps call your brother and make sure everything is okay.” “But how will I know if he will pick up?” Joe wondered as he took his book and stowed it away in what appeared to be a burlap satchel. “Just trust yourself Mr. Michaels.” St. Peter told Joe before escaping in a cloud of white light. The scene reopens inside of the hospital where Joe Michaels awakens to find himself alone in his hospital bed. He had a major headache, but it wasn’t bad enough for him to grab his phone and dial his little brothers number in it. “Hey Richard, it’s Joe, what’s going on?” Joseph asked his brother over the phone in a curious manner. Meanwhile on the other line Joseph’s brother picks up and puts the phone to his ear. “ Hello Joseph, I guess, I guess everything is okay here.” Richard stated as he paced around his room like there was something in his life going on that was actually important. “I heard you were in the hospital again, what in the fuck happened?” “I got hit in the head with a damned sledgehammer, didn’t you hear in the news?” Joseph replied to his brother in a somewhat frustrated manner. “Yeah, I was successful in saving John from Damien Knight.” “Really…” could be heard by Richard as a slam could be heard. Upon all the noise directions could be heard to get Richard into the back of the truck, while another man proceeded to pick up the telephone. “Hello, Mr. Michaels.” The voice stated as he sat down at Richard’s table seemingly in a pissed off mood. “Two days ago my boss was arrested thanks to you, now your friends and family will pay the price for it. If you ever want to see your pathetic little brother again, you will do as I say.” “And what’s that you want?” Joseph asked the man as he sat on the bed, curiously, yet angered about it. “I’ll do anything to get my brother back.” “Anything eh, Mr. Michaels?” The man asked as he put a sinister smile on his face. “I’ll play your little game Mr. Michaels, bring me McEllens, and John Clark. Then you can have your little brother back, will it be in one piece? Maybe, maybe not. But I want those two brought to me at the beach in Port Fourchon, Louisiana.” “I guess I can do that.” Joseph said disappointedly as he hung up the phone. As soon as he hung up the phone Joseph began thinking about a way to keep his friends while getting his friends back. But that train of thought quickly left when a sudden visitor appeared at Joseph’s hospital room. This person was none other than his wife Dylon, who was there to see exactly how Joseph was doing as he was put in the hospital for that sledgehammer attack a few days prior. “Joseph, what’s going on?” Dylon asked as she walked in watching Joseph hang up his phone, she knew something was going on, but she couldn’t exactly put her finger on what it was. “Not much Dylon, just have to go deal with a major problem.” Joseph replied as he walked up to his wife and hugged her. “It’s Richard, he was kidnapped.” “Your brother was?” Dylon asked as she pushed Joseph off of her. “What in the hell made that happen? I should be asking what in the hell did you do!” “I saved John Clark, now for me to get Richard back I have to hand the kidnappers John and Chris.” Joseph stated as he looked up at the sky in a sad manner. “I’m trying to think of a way to get him back without giving up Chris or John.” “What about Charles?” Dylon asked Joseph curiously as she took out her cell phone and put Hardeman’s number on speed dial. “I’m going to call the man, he knows what to do.” “Dylon, I don’t think that will be a good idea.” Joseph said as he put on his black sweater and prepared to leave against medical advice. “Just trust me, I don’t think Hardeman’s militia can help take care of this problem. But if you want to call him go ahead.” “Okay.” Dylon said as she pressed the call button on her phone ready to called Charles. “Hey Charles, I think we need you and your troops here. Joe’s little brother was well…he was kidnapped.” All of a sudden Dylon hung up her phone and looked at Joe, she had a smile on her face, a smile of happiness but it was a false happiness as Dylon was still worried about her brother in law. But her worry went to her husband even more when he left the hospital. “Dylon, I’m leaving.” Joseph started as he walked out of the room, Joe’s face turned from worry to anger as he walked by Doctors and other people trying to urge him to stay. “Joe, wait!” Dylon screamed as she followed her husband to the elevator inside of the hospital. “Joseph, you don’t know what you are getting yourself into!” “Dylon, I know what I’m getting myself into!” Joseph argued as he continued to the elevator. Joseph was no longer distraught but rather pissed off as his brother was taken. “I’m about to do something I never done before to a real person.” “Joe come on please!” Dylan screamed as she continued to follow Joseph onto the elevator. “Don’t do this! I don’t want to lose you!” “Dylon, you won’t lose me!” Joseph stated as he went out to his Hummer and grabbed his axe from the back of it. “This HAS to end, and if helping my brother and opponent at Insane Asylum works, then so be it! There will be no one to stop me from completing this mission.” “Look Joe, please be careful.” Dylon said as she kissed Joseph goodbye. “Charles and the troops will be there soon. They have Chris and John!” “And I’ll be very careful.” Joe said as he closed the truck door and started towards the Port Fourchon. ***Two Hours Later*** Upon reaching the beach Joseph got out of his truck and awaited the troops, Knight’s troops were already there with Richard shackled like a death row inmate. Joe took a look at his brother and shook his head, his axe was in hand and everything as if Joseph was prepared for a war. Upon seeing his soldiers arrive Joseph stepped forward and looked at the men who had his brother with a snide little smile. “Mr. Michaels, I presume you have Clark and McEllens?” Damien Knight’s second in command asked curiously as he brought forward Joseph’s brother. “You remember our deal, do you not?” “Yeah I do.” Joseph stated as he signaled his troops to bring up Chris and John who weren’t shackled at all. “Just remember your final moments on this world will be well worth this moment.” “Final moments?….” The second in command stated before Joseph brought his axe down and sliced the man’s head in two. Joseph had then taken Richard by the arm and drug him to the bulletproof Hummer as Hardeman’s guys began opening fire on Knight’s troop. Upon reaching the truck, Joe jerked John and Chris into the vehicle and drove off. “Joe, don’t think this is going to get you out of that match.” Richard said as he slipped out of the hand cuffs ready to go. “I won’t expect that from you.” Joseph stated as he drove away from the beach, he could still hear the shots in the background “I hope Charles guys are okay. I hated to leave them.” “God Joe, they had guns they are an extermination squad they are fine!” Richard said as he looked back without thinking about the future. “Anyways Joseph, we need to talk after all this is over. What you did was inexcusable!” “I know Richard.” Joseph stated as he continued to drive. “ I’m guessing you think what I did was wrong and now you want some form of redemption for it, correct?” “Na, you think?” Richard sarcastically stated as he looked at the roof of Joseph’s hummer angered about being kidnapped. “That, and I was fucking kidnapped by your fucking rival!” “Look, now isn’t the time for us to fight.” Joseph argued as he continued the long drive. “If you want to fight we need to do it at IA, NOT HERE!” “Fine the, don’t talk to me till after!” Richard screamed into his brothers face. *** “Hello World, my name is Joseph Alexander Michaels, If I’m correct at Insane Asylum I have a match against my brother, Richard. The entire world knows that we hate each other, but they never really found out is why… Well let me tell you pieces of shit why… He fucked my ex girlfriend, and is trying to take over what is to be MY life! God if that’s not what it really is then damn it I need to be told! No, I don’t. I need to make him bleed, I need to make him suffer! I need to make him a bloody mess. That’s it, that is what I will do to you dear brother. You will bleed, I will maim and you will cry like the little bitch that you are. At Insane Asylum, I will turn your pathetic little existence into a meager little legend that will cease to be known. *** “Joe, did you talk to your brother?” Dylon asked as she opened the fridge of what appeared to be her house. She was a bit worried about Joseph and Richard. “Yeah I did.” Joseph started a bit as he looked up at his room…. See also *Joe Michaels collection Category:Promos